


Nothin's Perfect

by WitchOfHeart229



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute Ending, Druggie Karkat, Hospitals are a thing, Humanstuck, Lil bita sad, M/M, Trust meh, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfHeart229/pseuds/WitchOfHeart229
Summary: This is an rp from a long time agonwith one of my friends.Please don't ask me to continue this. It cuts off where it cuts off.But its definanty a good read so just read it and dont complain!





	

Vantascest drugaddict!karkatxkankri

Life fucking hated you, you had no were to call home and you usually spent all the money you could get your hands onto on drugs. Your not proud that your a druggy but your addicted and cant help it. Your fuckass for a friend got you hooked on them before you knew what he was doing. 

It was currently raining cats and dogs and you were trapped in it. You can help but hate life even more as you take shelter to a nearby cafe. As you walk up to the register a man about a few inches taller than you with short red hair and freckles smiles at you. You hate it. "Welcome to Prospit Cafe, how may I help you?" He says in his obvious fake happy voice. 

"A small cup of coffee, black no sugar or sweetener..." You mumble your voice rough and low as you pull to neatly folded dollars from your pocket and hand it to him to pay for it. You've always been ocd about small things like that.

The man whose name tag read "Kankri" in fancy lettering made your cup of coffee, soon handing it to you as he took the two bills from your hand. "If you need anything else sir, please don't hesitate to ask." The man, Kankri, said. 

You nod and sit down in a back booth where you thought no one could see you and slipped your small stash out of a small pocket in your sleeve and carefully poured it into the coffee. You quickly hid it in your sleeve again and stirred the coffee taking a sip as a rare smile finds it way onto your chapped lips.

The young man that had given you coffee was starring at you eyes wide and mouth agape. He then huffed, making his way over to you, tapping you in the shoulder and crossing his arms. "Excuse me sir, but drugs are illegal not only here but everywhere else. I would like to kindly ask you to dispose of that cup immediately and get out for you are no longer welcome here. I apologize if I have upset you, but it is the truth."

You glare at him. "Im just sitting here drinking my coffee thats not a crime fuckass!" You growl drinking more of your coffee. Fuck did h really see you? Shit that could be bad...

Kankri tried to grab your cup "Sir this is not just coffee anymore, it is an illegal drink!" He said trying to snatch it away

Karkat growls pushing him away. "I payed for it its completely legal!"

Kankri growled at you, trying to push past your hands to get the cup "There are drugs in here! And I will not stand back as you consume them because of your disgusting habit!" People were soon starting to complain

"There is nothing wrong with my coffee unless you did put sugar or sweetener in it!" You growl, by now a little over half of the small cup of coffee was gone. Your glaring at Kankri as he tries to grab it for you.

"I did no such thing you-" he knocked the coffee out of your hands and it spilt to the floor "disgusting creature!" You were quick to punch him in the face and he for one did not hesitate to do the same back 

"BOTH OF YOU OUT OF MY CAFE! KANKRI YOUR FIRED FOR HITTING A CUSTOMER! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Kankris boss shouts. Karkat growls and storms out of the cafe after punching Kankri again for good measure. The fucker just spilt half your stash on the floor!

Kankri didn't follow you out at first. But you figured out why as soon as you heard more yelling from his boss. When he spoke he sounded legitimately sad. "Well good riddance to you to!" He said stomping through the rain to catch up to you. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Your the stupid fuck ass who spilt my coffee!" You growl the rain soaking you to the bone once again. You hated this town when it rained there were no good dry places to sleep for days

"Well you're the one who put drugs in your own coffee!" He shoved you roughly

Uh quick think of a good lie! "They werent drugs... I have to crush up my pills because i cant swallow them whole and now because of you i didnt get my full dose of my meds thanks a lot." You grumble sitting down on the curb, you pulled your knees up to your chest glad for the rain as silent tears ran down his cheeks. His own life was fucked up he didnt want to fuck up someone elses... You looked at him and for a moment he seemed to be debating what you had said in his head. Well that was half true, yeah you do crush your pills but it wasnt just your depression meds in that coffee.

Kankri frowned after wrapping his head around what you said. He knitted his brows together and sighed heavily, placing a hand on your shoulder. "...My sincerest apologies sir."

Good he fell for it, you jumped as you felt his hand on your shoulder staring at it wide eyed. Its been forever since someone had touched you, the tears running down more noticeable than before. "I-its alright..."

Kankri began to feel more like shot after you jumped up and moved away crying. He took his hand back, pulling it like it had bruised you. "I deserved to get fired..." He said before taking his name tag off and crushing it on the ground beneath him. He then shoved the pieces in his pocket and began to make his way home. "..you may follow me if you want a place to stay..you look rather..homeless if I may say."

"A-are you sure?" You asked quietly staring at him. No one had ever invited you to their house before so you don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Slowly you stood up and followed him your hands shoved deep into your pockets.

"Of course, it's the only thing that I can do to apologize." Kankri said leading the way to his small apartment. 

You nod slightly following him quietly. You really don't know if you should be doing this or not, you just got the guy fired so you have no idea what he's going to do to you once you get to his place. Luckily most of the walk was sheltered so you didn't get much more soaked then you already were. 

Once the both of you arrived Kankri headed into his room, sighing heavily and changing clothes "Feel free to shower if you need to. I will bring you extra clothes and wash the ones that you are currently wearing."

"Alright..." Well its been forever since youve had a shower, best take one now before he says something about it. Luckly it was fairly easy to find the bathroom, closing the door you turned on the shower and stripped getting in. You forgot what it was like having a nice warm shower.

As you Showered, Kankri brought a pair of boxers, pants, and a sweater from his room to you. Best not to complain though since all he ever wore were sweaters. After doing so though he turned on his computer and began to type up his story that he was currently working on. You see, he was a writer of sorts. 

You took a decent shower and got out drying yourself with a red fluffy towel, you noticed the spare clothes Kankri had brought and slipped into them, they were baggy but that's just because Kankri was taller. Drying your hair you walked out of the bathroom and over to him. "Um... I'm sorry i got you fired..."

Kankri stopped his typing to look at you. His lips pursed. "It's...alright. Though I will need to find another job tomorrow, seeing as writing can only do so much and it took me a long while to find that job.."

"Im sorry... Wait you write? May i read it?" You ask, you used to write a lot yourself but you never finished any of your stories. You sit down next to him, you may have been bouncing up and down a bityou couldnt tell. You alwayd got excited over something new to read.

Kankri twiddled his fingers a bit, thinking. He then handed you his laptop, flushing slightly. "It's not very good and I apologize for the horrible piece of literature in advanced!" He said rather quickly blushing.

Silently you started reading, you dont know what hes talking about. Besides th over use of long sentences it was an amazing story. "Would it be alright if i changed a few things? If you dont like it ill put it back."

"....Go ahead." He said, rubbing his hands together nervously. 

You nod and set to work shortening some of the sentences and adding more descriptive words in their place. You did this for about half an hour before you handed him back his laptop. "Done, hope you like the changes..."

He looked at all of the changes and looked absolutely amazed "W-Wow.."

"I-I take it you liked it?" You were smiling even though your face was a bright cherry red. You didnt think you did that good you just fixed a few things.

"It's amazing! I have always had problems with very long sentences, but this is exquisite. I must thank you, I've been stuck on this for a couple of days now." Kankri said, smiling at you rather peacefully. 

Your blush darkened as you smile back at him slightly. "Y-your welcome..." 

Kankri blushes lightly and looked away. "Y-Yeah.." He said and shyly took the computer back. 

Your smile slowly fades and you sigh, well so far nothing bad has happend but what about when you run out? You really dont want to go through that again... 

"...You're not sick are you..?" Kankri asked, breaking the silence

"What? No, i just dont know when ill next be able to afford to get my meds..." Or my drugs... But he doesnt need to know that part...

"I can pay for your medicine." He said

"Y-you would? I-I just g-got you fired though..."

"It's the least I could do.."

"For what?" You ask looking at him. You dont think doing a little editing for his story is all that important enough for him to pay for your meds.

"You didn't get your medicine because of me."

You dumbass you forgot that already didn't you? Yeah you did... "O-oh right... Are you sure though? Sometimes they are pretty expensive..."

"It's okay" he said to you giving a small smile

"Well in that case i guess i should help you find a job in return, its only fair."

"Thank you." He said to you, smiling at you. 

You smile back and nod, you have a few friends that offerd you a job if you managed to stop being a druggy. Maybe one of them will give Kankri a job in your place if you ask.

"Well we better be off to bed, it's rather late." He said, shutting his laptop off.

"O-oh umm where am i going to sleep?..." You ask.

"I have a guest room right across from my room, feel free to occupy it tonight."

"Alright... Um im going to warn you now but.. Um i usually have really bad nightmares so umm... If you hear screaming that would be me..." You tried to keep your tone of voice light but you were already shaking.

"Is..there anything that I could do?" He said not sure how to really comfort the young boy. 

"Well um.. I-if i do start screaming c-could you wake me up?... I-i usually cant w-wake myself up..."

"Yes." He said

"Umm thanks..." You awkwardly hug him and smile slightly but quickly let go feeling him tense up. "Well night i guess.." You mumble as you head into the spare bedroom and plop onto the comfy neatly made bed.

He watches you walk away before relaxing and sighing am going into his own room

You lay there quietly, part of you really doesnt want to sleep alone and the other part is telling you not to go to sleep at all. Yo momentaraly wonder if he would mind but quickly toss the thought out, no you dont want to lose the little trust he has in you! 

Kankri lay awake in bed, wondering if you would be alright by yourself. He gave a sigh, getting up and walking into the spare room "Uh excuse me uh.." Kankri realized that you never gave your name." Sir, but how are you fairing?"

You jumped and looked at him. "O-oh um... Not to well... I-I cant sleep... And my names Karkat..."

"Is there..anything that I can do Si-um Karkat?" Kankri asked you. 

"U-um... This might seem weird but... Can i sleep with you tonight? Maybe?..." You asked quietly.

Kankri blushed lightly before wringing his fingers together before responding "..Uh we y-yes.."

You blushed lightly and sat up. "S-so which bed are we going to sleep on?" You ask nervously picking at the end of the sweaters sleeves. 

Kankri slid into bed next to you, wrapping his arms around you shyly 

Your blush darkens but you pull the blanket over the two of you and nuzzle your face into his chest. He was so warm. 

"H-How are you feeling?"he asks you

"B-better... Thank you." You mumble sleepily, wrapping your arms around him nuzzling closer to him.

He blushed more "O-Of course.." He said to you closing his eyes tightly 

You were out like a light soon after, snoring softly you continued to nuzzle him not letting him go.

By the time morning arrived, Kankri was gone. You wondered where he went until you smelt food in the kitchen. 

You rub your eyes and make your way to the kitchen. You actually felt well rested for the first time in years and you didnt have a single nightmare to boot!

"Ah, hello there Karkat!" Kankri said, smiling at you. 

"Mornin." You yawn again sitting down to watch him. 

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, um thanks for sleeping with me last night.." You mumble blushing lightly.

"Of course" He said, making your plate and handing it to you. 

You smile and take the plate and start eating, warm food is a rare treat to you because you can never really afford it. But sadly you can only eat half of what he gave you, your small stomach couldnt handle anymore. "Thanks Kankri." 

"You're welcome. How soon do you need your pills?"

"Umm well i usually take them every couple days or so..." Good for you you didnt forget again!

"Well should we get them today?" He asked

"Oh um sure."

"Alight, eat up and we will go and get them real quick" 

You nod and manage to take a few more bites before putting the leftovers in the fridge for later. "Alright lets go." 

He nodded, grabbing his wallet and making his way out the door with you in tow.

You followed quietly until he asked you where your pharmacy was. You told him and u were on your way again. You just hope your old friend, Gamzee wasnt hanging around it like he usually was. He was always such a pain in the ass.

You both walked up to the pharmacy and he let you go in first "just get them and I will pay"

You nod, quickly telling the lady your name, age and date of birth. "That would be $53 please." You sigh and move aside for him to pay. You felt bad for letting him pay for them but kept quiet he offered. 

Kankri payed the money and the lady handed you your pills. He gave you a pay as you both left.

"I told you they can be pretty expensive..." You mumble, your eyes scaning the surrounding faces for Gamzee. And of course he's here and making his way over to us. Great... 

"Sup Best friend!" Gamzee calls striding over. Kankri gives him a look before looking to you. 

"What do you want Gamzee?" You growl stepping in between him and Kankri, you didnt know if he was sober or not so you chose to be cautious. 

"Just want to up and say hello to a motherfucker." Gamzee said, soon looking back at Kankri "Who's this Karbro?"

"This is Kankri... Hes letting me stay with him for a little while..." You mutter. 

"Looks like a motherfuckin boyfriend to me"

You blush darkly and punch him, hard. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Gamzee stumbles back and Kankri grabs your shoulder "Karkat!"

You lower your fist and sigh mumbling a quiet sorry.

Gamzee gets back up, ready to sock you in the face. "Please excuse us sir." Kankri said, pulling you and beginning walk away "So are you his motherfucking sugar daddy now? Paying for all his motherfuckin drugs?" Gamzee said an Kankri stopped dead in his tracks

"Knock it off Gamzee we just came here to get my depression meds so shut the fuck up!" You growl glaring at Gamzee. "When was the last time you even saw me? How the hell do know if i've changed or not? Its been months! Sure im still technically homeless but fuck ypu for thinking that im still that fucking druggy! Just get over yourself!"

"I've been watching a bro. You've been buyin drugs from my dealer. You can't get over the wicked miracles brother." He says Kankri looks to Karkat "What does he mean?

You frown, well Gamzee just fucked everything up again... "Alright i was a druggy till a little while ago and i promise you that i am seriously trying to quit, last time i had any drugs was two weeks ago when i last saw the dealer..." Okay so not completely true but close enough... You had some just yesterday but other than tha you have been trying to quit.

Kankri was about to get on to you before Gamzee spoke up laughing. "Yeah motherfuckin right bro! You had some just yesterday!"

"No he spilt my coffee that had my fucking deprestion meds in it! You know as well as me i cant swallow whole pills. So go ahead tell him more fucking lies! I dont care, anymore. Fuck up my life again i fucking dare you! That bridge is still fucking there and im still not afraid to jump!" You growl storming away from them out of the store. Fuck them both you dont need anyone! 

Gamzee chuckled as Kankri left the store.  
Kankri ran after you, telling your name. "Karkat, wait!"

You didnt stop and ran blindly towards the bridge. You might as well end this now and save Kankri from having to deal with you. Before you knew it you were on the bridge tears streaming down your cheeks. No one wanted you anyways. 

Kankri neared You, seeing that you were headed for the bridge "KARKAT NO!!"

You barely heard him and turned your head to look at him. Why was he following you? You were a drug addict who made him lose his job why would he care what happened to you?

He got closer "Karkat don't jump!!"

Dont jump? Why shouldnt i jump? I looked away from him tears clouding my vision, why wouldnt he want me to jump? I lied to him he should want me to jump...

Kankri finally caught up with you panting "D-Don't...jump, please.." He huffed out

"W-why not?" You asked the words were choked up and breaking. "I-im nothing... No one wants me here anyways..." Tears fell down your cheeks like rivers. 

Kankri slapped you hard across the face "Don't speak like that. Get ahold of yourself!"

You gasp your cheek burning in pain. Is that why he doent want you to jump? So he can beat you up? So be it, you deserve every blow... You lower your head in surrender and wait for the next blow.

The second blow doesn't come. Kankri puts his hands on your shoulders, looking down "P-Please just don't.."

You look up at him shocked. Why? If he wasnt going to hurt me himself then why wont he let me jump? "W-why?..."

"Because I care about you a lot..." He said tears forming in his eyes. 

"W-why? I lied to you and made you loose your job!" By now your sobbing, all you see is a blur of colors.

He looks to you, frowning. "Everyone has something that they hate. I hate things about myself even..but that doesn't mean that I have to stop myself from caring about you just because I don't agree with how you live.."

"You barely even know me, hell i could be a fucking murderer and you wouldnt know! How can you care about me? Im just a fucking drug addict nobody!"

"After I slept with you last night I realized that I care about you a lot. And you are a somebody. I can help you, Karkat,"

You blush lightly hiding your face in your hands your crying growing into loud sobbing. "I-Im so-sorry..."

He hugs you tightly, rubbing your back. "Don't apologize.."

You cling to his sweater sobbing, your legs barely supporting your weight anymore. 

He holds you close, letting you both fall to the ground as he held you. 

You ended up crying yourself to sleep in his arms. You barely stirred when he picked you up and took you back to his house. 

When he arrived back at his a Apache set you in his bed, crawling in and joining you. 

In your sleep you cuddled close to him nuzzling against his sweater. 

By the time you both fell asleep you were almost on top of him snuggling him

When you woke up in the morning he was still holding you close. You were on top of him clinging to his sweater. You look up at him blushing, does he really care about you?

Soon after you woke up he looked at you sleepily and gave you a tired smile 

Your blush darkens and you look away hiding your face in his sweater.

He gave a light chuckle petting your hair 

"I-Im sorry..."

"For what?"

"Because ive just been trouble for you..."

"I agree to that but it's fine"

You sigh and look at him again. He still looks like hes really tired, you cant help but feel bad. And all this started because your a dumbass.

He pats your head tiredly "sleep?" He asks you

You nod and nuzzle him closing your eyes, your not really tired but you really dont want to move. You can hear his breathing slow as he falls asleep again and listen to the pounding of his heart.

He quickly fell asleep, leaving you to do whatever you wished bug it only made you think. 

You watched him sleep for a little while, you really dont understand why he cares about you... You've always gotten attached to people quickly but that was just you. You don't know if that's what he's like if he is at all.

This is all you could think about. But it did help the time pass very quickly. He soon woke up again, patting your head 

You jumped slightly not noticing that he had woken up. An embarrassing little squeak slipping out as you look up at him. How long had he been awake and you just didnt notice? 

He gave a chuckle "Did I scare you?" He asked you

You blush a little adverting your eyes. "Maybe... A little..." You mumble quietly. 

He ruffles your hair smiling "Ready to help me find a job?"

Oh right you promised to help him didnt you? "Yeah sure, i have a few friends that might have a job for you."

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, a couple of my friends from before my life became a living hell said that if i even was able to stop using they had jobs open for me. Im just hoping one of them will give the job to you insead..."

"That's so kind of you.." He said

"Well you deserve it... You've been so kind to me..." You mumble hiding you blushing face in his sweater.

He massages your scalp "Do I now?"

Your blush darkens and you nod, a soft almost purr like sound coming from you. Your eyes fell shut and you nuzzled your head against his hand. 

The smile on his face turned into s smirk as he began to tickle you

You squeak loudly blushing as you burst into laughter. You squirmed trying to get away but he wouldn't let you move. "S-stop!" 

"Nope." He said tickling you more

You were soon gasping for breath coughs racking through your body.

He stopped becoming worried about you "Karkat! Are you okay?!"

It took a little while to stop yourself from coughing but you did. "S-sorry about th-that... I-i never did h-have strong l-lungs...." 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"I-its fine, y-you didnt k-know..." You were breathing heavily and felt light-headed. Not good.

"Here lie down, you're not looking well"

"O-okay..." You let him push you back down onto the bed, a frown pulled his lips down. You really hate yourself for being so weak, hell you cant even laugh without almost dying from lack of air! 

"Do you have asthma?" He asked you

"I-I dont k-know..." 

He got up, putting his shoes on "I'm taking you to a doctor."

"W-what? Wh-y?"

"What if you do have asthma? We can fix it."

"O-oh..." You move to sit up but more coughing followed the sudden movement. 

"I'm carrying you"

You blush lightly gasping for air. "Y-you do-nt h-have to..."

He picks you up bridal style "Let's go."

You squeak softly when he picks you up. You wrap your weak arms around his neck slightly afraid of him dropping you. 

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he rushed you to a doctor 

"I-Ive b-been be-tter..." Your breaths came uneasily. You passed out right as he got you to the doctors office.

3 hours later

When you awoke you saw Kankris head laying in his arms asleep. 

You look around and see that they had you hooked up to a couple machines. What happened? Did you black out again? You look back at Kankri and lightly shake him. "H-ey wa-wake up..."

He awake startled, but grabbed your hand "A-Are you alright?!"

"W-well i-i do-nt k-know..." Your pale cheeks flush a soft pink. Why was he so worried about you? He could just easily get rid of you, so why does he keep you around? Besides the fact you promised to find him a job?

"H-How do you feel?" He asked licking his dry lips

"L-like i wa-s ran o-over by a s-semi..." You cough a few times your chest starting to ache again. "W-what ha-happed while i w-was out?"

"Well the doctors said that you had bad drugs in your system"

"Well we already knew that... Im a worthless drug addict remember..." 

"I'm not finished. Your lack of healthy living is a cause to. "

"Well its hard when ive been homeless for most my life..."

"I could tell. I'm sorry.." He said

"I-its f-fine." You smile slightly at him. 

He looks at you, grabbing your hand and smiling slightly. 

You lightly squeeze his hand.

"Do you need anything?"

"W-water wo-uld be n-nice."

"Alright, wait here." He said bs got up, running to get water

You sat there quietly waiting for him to return. You blush after realizing that while he was walking away you were kind of staring at his ass.

Once Kankri returned, he gave you the glass of water and sat down. "Drink up" he said

You gladly except the water and down it, it felt good on your dry throat. You coughed slightly when you finished your throat feeling better than before. "T-thanks." 

"Of course" he said rubbing your back with his hand

You smile slightly and looked at him. "Besides the drugs in my system whats wrong with me? Did they say?"

"No. They didn't say anything yet. They do want to perform tests on you though." He said

"Oh joy..." You mutter as a doctor walks in. You look at him silently waiting for him to speak. 

"We have some bad news.." The doctor said and Kankri tensed up and looked at you. 

You looked at him seriously considering the worse thing possible so you sat there quietly. 

"We found very bad drugs in your system, and you already know how bad those are. But anymore and you could die your life span isn't looking to well."

You sigh. "I figured as much..." You frown tears welling up in your eyes you curled your self up into a ball. "How long?..." You ask your voice cracking. 

"...At.." The doctor clears his throat "At least.. Half a year... But if you take any more and it will reduce it to two months. "

"Is there anyway to extend that time?" You ask quietly, your voice almost sounded dead but there was a faint hint of hope. You didn't want to die in such a small amount of time.

"Get off the drugs completely and it may help a little. But that also would mean your prescribed depression medicine."

"I'll do it... I've been trying to stop and this just gives me a better reason to stop..." You wipe away the tears from your cheeks. You started coughing again, you have to do this. You dont want to die, you look over at a teary eyed Kankri.

Kankri was trying desperately not to cry, but it was so hard. He griped your hand hard, sobbing as he spoke "He will stop! D-Don't you even worry because I will help him!" He yelled, and the doctor gave a small pained smile. "I know you will.." He said and walked off leaving them in peace.  
You smile sadly at him and pull him weakly into a hug. "I'll be okay, I know you won't let me down..." You whisper quietly as you cry silently into his sweater. 

He sobs back and begins to hiccup "I-It's not-t fair!"

"Shhhh, its okay i'm still here and we are going to make sure of that." 

He looked at you sniffling "R-Really..?"

You nod silent tears still falling down your cheeks. "Yeah, and we'll get you that job. Everythings going to be okay."

He gave you a sad smile. "G-Good." He said and kissed your head blushing.

You blush darkly staring at him wide eyes. "W-what?" 

"I'm sorry!" He said sitting back and flushing a bright red. 

You stared at him for a few minutes before grabbing his sweater pulling him on the bed with you. He was blushing and stutter but you silences him with a gentle kiss on the lips.

Kankri shut up immediately and flushed more and squeaking. 

You pull away and hide your face. "S-sorry that w-was unc-alled for..."

"N-No!...I-I uh mean..erm..." Kankri couldn't talk at all. 

You curled yourself up into a ball. How could you be so stupid! Of course he doesn't like you like that!!

Kankri let out a flustered breath "P-Please do it again!"

You blush looking at him. "R-really?" You ask shyly.

"..Yes." He said leaning toward you shyly

You smile and kiss him again wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him closer.

He kisses you back, running his hands through your hair blushing.

You purr melting into the kiss purring softly. "Mmm~" 

He makes a small noise, licking your bottom lip

You squeak softly but timidly open your mouth for him.

He slides his tongue in, gently pushing it against yours. 

Your tongue shyly brushes against his. Your face is about as red as a tomato.

He eventually pulls back for air, panting slightly and looking at you

You look back at him your eyes half lidded you smile at him. "I just found something better than drugs~" you purr kissing him again. 

He blushed heavily "R-Really?"

"Yup~ You~" You smile nuzzling your face against his neck.

He gave a small chuckle "Good. We Uh shouldn't have much to work on then."

You nod nuzzling him purring.

He nuzzles you back until he hears your stomach growl. He laughs more "Hungry?"

You nod blushing lightly. "A-a bit..." 

"Want to go and get food?" He asks.

"Yeah sure, um would it be okay for us to just leave?..."

"Don't think so but we're just going to the cafeteria here so I believe it will be okay." 

"Alright, we should still tell someone before we leave though."

"Alright. I will tell a nurse up front on our way"

"Okay." You smile and swing your legs over the side of the bed and stood on unsteady feet. 

"Here, lean against me." He says, pulling your arm around his neck. 

You smile and kiss his cheek. "Okay lets got going I'm starving!"

"Right." He says helping you toward the cafeteria 

You walk with him tripping over your own feet sometimes. 

"How are you holding up?" He asks 

"A bit light headed but im feeling better than before." 

"Good." He said giving his hair a ruffle. And once they got to the cafeteria, he seated him and got his food. 

"Thanks Kankri." You smile when he sits down next to you.

"Dig in" he says putting his hand on your thigh. 

You blush lightly and happily eat. You of course couldn't eat it all but you sure as hell tried! 

"You look sick eating." Kankri comments. 

"What do you mean by that?" You ask looking at him. 

"I dont have a big stomach..." You mumble.

"You don't?" He asked and held your hand. "Do you want me to help?"

"Um, sure. I dont think i can eat anymore..." You squeeze his hand softly. 

"Well put some in your mouth and chew, but don't swallow."

"Okay? Why though?" You ask taking another bite. 

"So that I may do this" he said and kissed you, eating the food in your mouth with his tongue. 

You blush darkly, he sadly doesnt give you a chance to kiss back before he pulls away. "O-oh."

He gives a chuckle "I told you that I would help"

You nod and take another bite. Your still blushing but its died down a bit. 

He waits for you to chew before pulling you into another kiss

You purr happily till the kiss ended. This ended all to soon for you as the plate of food was quickly finished off. 

He licked his lips "I hope you enjoyed your food."

You blush nodding. Fuck yeah you enjoyed it. 

He smiled and chuckled at you papping your cheek "Let's get you back to your room"

"Alright." You stand with his help and head back to your room. "Hey Kankri..."

"Yes?" He said.

"Thanks for not letting me jump." You kiss his cheek and plop down onto the bed as you two walk into your room.

He gave your hand a squeeze "Of course."

You smile at him and pull him onto the bed with you again just as the doctor walked in again. 

Kankri blushed at their situation "Oh, was i interrupting something?" The doctor says and Kankri shook his head

"No i was just cold..." You mumble.

"Well i need to check somethings." The doctor says putting on gloves.

"Alright, what?" You ask. 

"Some drug abuse things. If Mr?" He looked to Kankri "Maryam" Kankri said "Thank you. If Mr. Maryam would leave I may check them." He said and Kankri nodded getting up and stepping out.

You frown but sit up. "So what exactly are you checking for?" You ask.

"I need to check your blood." He said getting together stuff to draw blood. 

"Okay, but why did he have to leave?" You ask holding your arm out for him. 

"This is doctor patient news only." The doctor said. 

"Oh alright..." You wince when he shoves the needle into your arm. Tears pricked at you eyes as you bit you bottom lip to keep from actually crying. By the time he was done you could barely keep your eyes open. He left and let Kankri back in.

"Are you alright?" Kankri asked coming up to you and holding onto your hand

"He took a lot of blood..." You mumble tiredly looking at him tiredly.

"Why did he do that?"

"Im guessing hes gonna have a bunch of blood tests done..." You mumble softly.

"for what?" He asked

"I dont know... Something to do with the drugs in my system i guess." 

Kankri wrapped his arms around you "I just want you out of this hospital.."

"So do i..." You lean against him tiredly. Your sick of it here, you never did like hospitals. 

"I..don't really have good history with hospitals.."

"Why? Can't be any worse than mine..." 

He gave a half laugh "Is attempted suicide just as bad?"He asked

You stared at him, why would he try something stupid like that? You growl suddenly feeling very angry. "You try that again and i will hand cuff us together and swallow the fucking key." Your eyes narrow and you pull him into a tight hug. "Im supposed to be the suicidal dumbass not you!" 

He hugged you back. "I used to be really depressed. I've attempted suicide about 15 times. I'm sorry.."

"Promise me you won't again..." 

"I promise.."

You continued to hug him tightly till the doctor came in again holding a clipboard. 

"I have some..okay news" he said

You look at him. "What?"

"There may be a chance to help extend your life."

You stare at him with hopeful eyes. "What do i have to do?" 

"Well if we're correct get a surgery in your heart"

You frown. There was no way you could ever think about being able to pay for heart surgery...

Kankri frowned and looked at you before bring a hand to his chest "I'll pay for it." He said

You stared at him. "N-no its fine Kankri, i-im sure i c-can figure s-something out..." 

"No, I will pay for it. It's alright." He said to you. 

He began to tear up "..Y-Yes."

Sobbing you hug him tightly. He, he was seriously going to do that for you?

He hugged you back, holding you close

You clung to him your tears soaking into his sweater. 

"Ssshhh you're okay.."

You ended up crying yourself to sleep and when you woke you heard Kankri and the doctor talking.

"Is there really a big chance of survival?" That was Kankri

"It's fifty fifty. I'm sorry..." That was the doctor. 

You stayed quiet listened. So if it doesn't work what happens? Will you die anyways?

"Is there a way to change that percentage?" Kankri asks. 

"..I'm afraid not." The doctor said

"K-kankri..." 

Kankri turned around "Yes?" He said walking over to him.

"I-it'll be fine, d-don't wo-rry." You smile tiredly at him. 

"What's the matter?" He asked 

"Everything has a chance of not going as planned..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just promise me if the surgery doesn't go as planned you wont do anything stupid... I'm prepared for the worst, so should you..." You smile sadly.

He kissed your head "I promise"

"T-thank you..." 

"Of course love.."

You blush lightly then look at the doctor. "How long till we can set up the date for the surgery? Also when can i leave?..." 

"Well first of all you have to get the drugs out of your system. Only then can we give a date for the surgery" he said 

"And when can I leave?" You ask.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I will take care of him when we get home" he said. The doctor gave a nod and left.

You kiss his cheek. "I'll be home soon." 

"You make me not want to leave.."

"I don't want you to leave either." 

"I want to hold you and never let you go" He said, petting his hair. 

You purr softly nuzzling into his hand. "Love you." You mumble softly.

"I love you to." He kissed you softly 

You purr softly kissing back. 

He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer and kissing you more. 

You wrap your arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

He begins to climb on top of you, kissing you back

You blush lightly pulling him closer.

He begins to slid a hand under the hospital gown slowly.

Your blush darkens and you squeak softly. "Mmm~" 

"How does this feel?" Kankri asked you, tracing your nipples lightly.

"G-good." 

Kankri smirked at this and kiss his neck, suckling softly.

You blushed moaning softly. 

He began to nip and suck harder pinching his nipples. 

You gasp moaning a bit louder. "A-ahhh~" 

"You sound so sexy Karkat~" Kankri moaned, beginning to grind against you.

You blush moaning, grinding back against him. 

He quickly slid the gown off, sucking a nipple.

You gasp moaning as your blush darkens. "A-ahh~ Ka-kankri~" 

"Yes~! Moan my name~"

"W-wait wh-at if s-someone walks i-in?" You blush panting softly.

"Why must you say the bad?"

"I-I just dont w-want someone t-to in-terupt us..."

He sighed and began to get off "Your right."

You shyly grab onto his sweater. "S-stay..." Your face was once again a tomato.

"But I thought that you didn't want to get caught."

"I ne-ver s-aid to st-op th-though." You mumble. 

He chuckled and climbed back on him "Oh really"

You blush nodding.

He smirked and kissed you hard rubbing your nipples 

You kiss back moaning softly. 

"You taste so good~"

You blush. "Th-then kiss me m-more."

"Gladly~" he said and did just that

You purr softly wrapping your arms around his neck.

He begins to grind against you again

You moan grinding back against him.

He moans and grinds harder "Oh g-goodness"

"Mmm~ K-Kankri~!" You moan. 

"How bad do you want it~?"

You blush darkly and kiss him hard. "So fucking bad~!"

"Good~" he says, kissing you hard

You moan into the kiss grinding harder against him. 

He begins to slide your boxers off kissing you more.

You blush but lift your hips to make it easier to take off your boxers.

Once exposed he just stared at you.

You blush darkly. "D-don't st-stare..." 

"I'm sorry..you're just so beautiful.."

You blush shyly covering yourself with your hands. 

He moves your hands away "please don't cover yourself"

You blush adverting your eyes.

He kisses you sweetly.

You blush kissing back purring. 

"You're so sexy~"

You blush. "I-Is that so~?" 

"Yes~ oh fuck I really want you~" he moaned

"Well im your for the taking~" you purr kissing him.

He smirks and chuckles "I'm going to have to take you up on that~" he said and kissed your neck

"Fine with me~" You purr moaning softly. 

"Good~" he said and pushed his fingers into Karkats mouth

You moan sucking happily on his fingers. 

After you wetted his fingers enough, he took them out and slid a finger into you.

You gasp moaning as your back arched upwards. "A-ahh~~" 

"Y-You gotta keep your voice down~" he said as he moved his finger around. 

"S-sorry, mmm~" you moan.

He kissed you to help as he slid another finger in

You gasp moaning into the kiss wrapping your arms around his neck. 

He began to stretch you, kissing you more to hide your moans. 

You moan rocking your hips against his hand. 

He gives a breathy chuckle, stretching you more

You gasp moaning. "H-how big a-are you?" You ask nervously. 

"Depends on you." He said, unbuttoning his pants and bringing his dick out to show you. You were very impressed by the size. 

You stare at it blushing darkly. "A-and i th-ought i was b-big..." 

"Wh-What! I Uh..am I that b-big"

"Your bigger than me and im pretty big." You blush.

"I-Is that a good thing?"

You nod and kiss him. "Fuck yeah it is~" you purr. 

He gives a moan and pulls his fingers out before spitting into his hand and living up his cock "Are you ready~?"

You grin spreading your legs wide for him. "Oh hells yes~" 

He chuckled and pressed the head of his cock into you. 

You gasp softly. "O-oh fuck~" 

He stopped "A-Are you okay~?"

"Y-yes~" you moan.

"Should I stop or?"

"N-no keep g-going." 

He made a noise and nodded before pushing into you all the way.

You moan loudly grabbing fist fulls of the hospital beds sheets. "A-ahhh~" 

He gave a moan, covering your mouth with his hand and beginning to move his hips into you.

You moan rocking your hips slightly. 

He moves his hips faster

You moan happily wrapping your arms around his neck.

He continues to cover your mouth, moaning and kissing your neck.

"O-oh god K-Kankri~" you moan muffled by his hand. 

"F-Fuck Karkat~" Kankri moans quietly

"F-fuck~ fa-ster pl-please~" you moan quietly wrapping your legs around his waist making him go in deeper causing you to moan biting your lip.

He gives a moan, thrusting faster like you wanted and harder.

You moan biting your lip trying to keep yourself quiet. Sadly at this pace your going to cum sooner than you would like. 

"You feel so good~ O-Oh god~!" Kankri moaned biting his bottom lip before moving his hand and kissing you again

You moan happily kissing back. 

Kankri reached his hand down, stroking your cock in time with his thrusts

You shiver in pleasure. "A-ahh~ f-fuck K-Kankri im cl-ose~" you moan. 

"M-Me to~" Kankri moaned thrusting harder

You gasp moaning loudly as you cum all over his hand and your stomach. 

He comes not soon after, moaning your name. 

"H-holy fu-cking s-shit..." You fall back onto the bed panting. 

Kankri lies on top of you pants as well. He soon he takes your hand and kisses it lightly.

"B-best first ti-me ev-ever~" you purr smiling at him your eyes lids drooping. 

"Th-That was your first time?" He asks you 

You nod smiling softly. "Y-yeah, it was." 

"I feel honored to have taken it." He said and kissed you

You blush kissing back. Since hes not saying anything your guessing your not his first, though a man with his looks would a rare catch for anyone. This is where your thoughts take a turn for the worst. What if he was already with someone? What if all of this is just out of pity for your condition?  
Kankri looked at him "What's the matter?" He asked 

"N-nothing..." What if he doent love you at all? 

He caresses your cheek "You don't seem fine"

"D-do you re-ally love me?..." You ask quietly not looking at him. 

"Of course! Why would you think I didnt?"

"N-no reason..." You really want to believe him but your mind never did like looking at any of the positive things and sadly you have to stop taking your antidepressants so its only going to get worse... 

"No, something's wrong. What is it?" He asked.

"I-its nothing... Im just having a depression attack... They are gonna happen a lot since i have to stop taking my meds..." You mumble, best not tell him the reason for your sudden depression.

"Are you sure?" He asked running his fingers through your hair.

You nod slightly, you almost want to pull away from him but you don't. "Yeah i get depressed over stupid shit..." 

"It's not stupid" he says

You look at him, shit did he put two and two together? Please let the answer be no... 

"Karkat. Please talk to me."

You sit there quietly for a few minutes before quietly telling him all the horrible questions that had started going through your mind not looking at him. 

He gave a sigh and looked down "...No that wasn't my first time..my first time was a long time ago with a dear friend of mine."

You sigh and curl up into a ball. "Its fine i didnt expect to be your first anyways...." Tears welling up in your eyes. No, no more fucking crying! 

"I had a fear that I wouldn't find anyone that I could trust so I asked her if she would do it since we are close friends. I'm sorry... It was so long ago.."

"I-its fine j-just st-op o-okay?...." 

He looked at him with a pained face "Why are you being this way?"

"Because i dont care about your past okay? We're together now so thats all that matters!" You pull him into a tight hug. "I dont care what you did before. Hell i dont care what you do right now we are together and thats the only thing that matters to me!"

He gave a small smile and kissed you sweetly "I'm glad"

You kiss back pulling him closer. "So no more sad shit got it?" 

He smiled sheepishly "Alright"

"Also we should probably get dressed soon..." You mumble blushing.

He blinked stupidly for a moment before realizing that you both were still in the hospital "Yes of course!" He said sliding out of you and helping you get dressed 

Luckily the doctor walked in right after you and him finished straightening yourselves out. "What is it this time?" You ask.

"I have good news!" The doctor said very happily

You stare at him your jaw dropping a bit. "W-what is it?" You ask. 

"We are letting you leave early because you are showing very good signs of improvement! Your vitals and movements in your nerves are doing very well. You may not hard worry about dying to soon after all"

You look at Kankri smiling widely and hug him tightly. 

He smiles and hugs you back excitedly.

"So when can i leave?" You ask excitedly. 

"Right now" the doctor said with a smile 

"Are you fucking serious?" Your smile was now a full blown grin.

"Yes. Now hurry! Get packed!"

You grin and hop off the bed and took off the hospital gown and slid into your actual clothes. "What are we waiting for? Lets head home~!"

Kankri laughs at you, grabbing your hand and walking you to the front desk to sign out.

You quickly sign out and smile happily. No more hospital~! You had a slight twinge of pain when you walked but other than that and the marks he left on your neck no one would be able to guess you actually had sex in the hospital.

"Do you want to go and eat out somewhere?" He asked

"Hmm sure, i haven't been many places though so you choose. I don't want us to run into Gamzee again or his friends..." 

"We could go to a bakery" he suggested 

You smile and nod. "Okay, lead the way~" You squeeze his hand softly as he starts leading you to a bakery. 

When you both stepped inside he led you to the pastries "anything specific?" He asked.

"I dont know they all look so good." You stared at the pastries for a bit before you heard a bubbly voice behind you and felt a tap on your shoulder. You jump slightly turning around. 

"Hi Karkitten!" Nepeta bellowed at you happily

"U-uh hi nepeta..." Oh great just what you needed a crazy stalker fan girl. You look back at Kankri. "Um Kankri this is an old friend, nepeta... Nepeta this is my boyfriend Kankri..." You mumble squeezing Kankris hand. 

She squeals with excitement hugging you both "SO CUTE!"

You sigh and pat her head. She hasn't grown a inch since you last saw her. "Um thanks i guess..." You mumble blushing lightly. Fuck shes gonna add it to her shipping wall... Fucking great.... 

She chuckles "What can I get for you two?" She asked

"Um i haven't decided yet... Have you Kankri?" You ask looking at him. 

He smiled at the both of you "Some chocolate pastries and coco please."

"Hmmm, i guess ill get a few cream filled pastries.."

Kankri have a nod, getting the pastries, and getting them so coco to. Once he paid for them, he took them to a booth, and sat down. 

Karkat smiles and entwines his fingers with Kankri's. "Its nice to be out of the hospital."

"Is it now?" Kankri said, giving Karkats hand a squeeze

"Yup, it smelled like death... And old people." Karkat adds the last part as a bit of a joke to make the sentence seem less serious.

Kankri chuckled, squeezing Karkats hand. "Did it now?"

"Yes, yes it did." Karkat chuckles softly squeezing his hand back.

Kankri chuckled more, ruffling Karkat's hair. "You're so adorable."

Karkat blushes pouting. "No im not..."


End file.
